My Love
by ShiAKi9
Summary: Ce sont les pensées de Natsuki dans une chambre d'hôpital, attendant de voir si l'amour de sa vie va se réveiller...


Les personnages ne sont pas les miens. C'est une fanfiction Shizuru/Natsuki même si Natsuki n'est pas clairement cité.

Je me suis inspirée de** My Love** de Sia, pour écrire même si dans ma tête tout n'a pas été retranscrit comme je l'espérai, ça n'est pas facile ^^

* * *

><p>La pièce était blanche. Les murs, le sol, les rideaux, les draps, le lit... Absolument tout était blanc, cette couleur en devenait écoeurante à force. Elle qui est pourtant si pur, si douce, si innocente, elle était maintenant pour moi signe de malheur. Elle était à présent ma douleur, mon fardeau.<p>

Dans cette pièce d'une sombre clarté, on entendait le bip incessant de cette machine cardiaque qui était devenue mon pire cauchemar, ma hantise, il suffisait qu'elle s'arrête pour qu'à mon tour je sombre.

Dans se demi silence pesant, une respiration régulière parvenait à mes oreilles. Douce et cruelle à la fois, l'entendre me rassurait, me réchauffait le coeur en miette qu'il me restait encore.

Elle était là endormie, en léthargie, face à moi. Mon ange, mon amour, ma vie. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller blanc. Les yeux clos, la peau pâle, celle d'une jeune femme entre la vie et la mort. Une respiration régulière qui ne tient qu'a un fil, qu'a une machine.

Je suis assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, avec pour mon seul confort un oreiller et la vue de mon âme soeur qui respire... encore... pour le moment...

Ce moment fatidique me fait peur, il me terrifie, que vais je devenir sans elle à mes côtés?

Dans ces nuits sans fins, je revois nos moments ensemble... Notre vie ensemble, elle me parait si courte... Ne me la retirez pas, pas encore, pas maintenant...

Je nous revois, toi et moi. Je ferme les yeux, je revis. Je te vois, je te sens, tu es souriante et belle comme le soleil. Je sens ta main chaude dans la mienne. Nous enlassons nos doigts. J'entend ta voix au creux de mon oreille, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que jamais on ne se quittera, non jamais. Toi et moi pour toujours. Juste nous. Parce que l'une sans l'autre nous ne pouvons subsister. Et c'est là que je me demande alors comment ai je fais pour vivre avant de te rencontrer, oui comment? Enfaite je te cherchais et à peine trouver voilà que je vais devoir te perdre...

Je prend alors ta main mais elle n'est pas comme dans mes souvenirs, mon coeur se décompose, oui elle est glacé, tu es froide comme la nuit et pâle comme la lune. J'ai peur, si seulement tu savais.

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue, qu'est ce que je dois faire? Ca fait combien de temps que je suis dans cette pièce? Oui combien de temps que je ne dors pas, de peur de ne plus te voir à mon réveille, que tu aies disparu, sans crier gare?

Pourtant t'avoir à mes côtés m'a donné plus de courage et de force que jamais je n'aurais pu en avoir. Tu m'as tout donné, une nouvelle vie, de l'espoir et de l'amour. Oui, de l'amour. Avant toi, j'étais une épave, je n'étais rien, un vagabond qui se noit dans le fleuve de la vie. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu as rempli à nouveau mes poumons d'oxygène, d'envie de vivre.

Celà fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix? Longtemps, trop longtemps... J'aime tellement ta voix avec ton magnifique accent de Kyoto, qui te donne une sensualité et un charme qui font tomber n'importe qui. Et cette manie que tu as de toujours dire "ara" avant de formuler une phrase ou quand tu es étonnée, j'ai toujours trouvé ces aspects craquants de ta personnalité. Et la manière dont tu me taquines, même si je t'ai de nombreuses fois dit que je n'aimais pas, je mentais. J'aimerai que tu m'entendes à nouveau pour que je puisse te le dire, que ton accent me berce à nouveau, qu'il me donne des ailes, qu'il me rassure.

Ce ne sont plus de simples larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, c'est le torrent du désespoir que je déverse sur toi. J'ai toujours ta main, froide, dans la mienne. Ce simple contact physique ne me suffit plus, je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer fort et sentir tes bras m'entourer, me sentir chez moi rien qu'avec ton odeur.

Ah cette odeur, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, tu es telle une rose unique que jamais personne ne pourra copier ou même égaler. Tu es mon unique.

Je soulève délicatement, le drap blanc qui te couvre, qui est cencé te réchauffer. Je pose mon corps fièvreux de douleur près de toi. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de ton cou et place mes bras au niveau de ta taille, je ne veux pas que tu t'envoles, reste près de moi mon ange, ma douce, mon amour, mon tout.

Je me souviens, tu m'as regardé avec se regard qui en dit long sur ce que tu veux. Tu as pris ma main et m'as trainé sur la piste. Oui, la piste de dance. Je n'aimais pas la dance jusqu'à ce moment la. Tu as mis tes bras autour de mon cou et j'ai placé intinctivement mes bras autour de ta taille et lentement au rythme de la musique nous avons dancer. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, il y avait seulement toi et moi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et moi. Je sentais ton souffle chaud dans mon cou et les battement de ton coeur s'accélèrer, tu sentais les miens aussi. Nous n'étions pas deux danseurs sur la piste, nous ne faisions qu'une seule et même personne. C'est comme ça qu'on était toutes les deux. C'était toi et moi mais surtout nous.

Plus je me remémore des souvenirs et plus mon coeur devient lourd. Je suis forte, j'essaie de l'être, je veux l'être pour toi. Pour nous. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire?

Je ne peux pas m'arrêtée de pleurer, non c'est trop dur. Vraiment trop. Shizuru, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, ne me laisse pas seule.

Je la serre encore plus fortement contre moi, je veux qu'elle vive. Prenez moi à sa place mais laissez la vivre. Ca fait vraiment trop mal, vraiment trop...

Dans le désespoir le plus total, je t'embrasse les lèvres glacées. Dans l'espoir que se baiser de douleur te réveiller des méandres de notre cauchemar. Mais rien, toujours le même bip énervant, angoissant et ta respiration régulière, trop régulière, mécanique...

Toi, si spontanée, si imprevisible, tellement toi. Toujours surprenante. Chaque jour passé avec toi, j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau. Je t'aime.

Déjà bien enfouie dans ma peine, je ferme mes yeux beignés de larmes et je sens tes longs doigts, minces, délicats et fièvreux courirent le long de ma peau. Je les sens descendre. Je sens tes lèvres maintenant brûlantes recouvrirent chaque parcelle de mon corps de doux baisers. Je nous vois faire l'amour, dans nos draps, dans notre lit, notre chambre, notre maison. Dans notre monde. Il s'effondre petit à petit. A chaque bip de la machine, un morceau se détache et je les vois partirent, là sous mes yeux. Je te vois partir. J'ai mal, je n'en peu plus, j'ai trop mal...

Je veux courir, courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je sens la vie qui me quitte petit à petit à la cadence de ta respiration.

Je sombre. Je ne suis plus moi. Sans toi.

Mon amour.

Combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis notre arrivée à l'hopital jusqu'à maintenant oui combien? Bien trop longtemps, oui une éternité.

Comment en sommes nous arrivée jusqu'ici, oui comment? Je ne me souviens plus, j'ai trop d'images de toi dans ma tête, tous nos souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux. J'ai tellement peur de les perdre eux aussi... C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de toi.

On a eu le temps de rien. A peine le temps de vivre. Et nos projets pour l'avenir? Nos enfants? Rien de tout ça ne verra le jour, j'en ai peur. Ma vie je la vois avec toi et ma mort sera pour toi. J'ai peur. Est ce qu'on peut vivre dans la mort. Je pourrai te voir encore, te toucher? Est ce que tu te souviendras de moi? Je t'en suppli ne m'oublie jamais, cela me tuerai.

Ca y est, je divague. Je suis complètement épuisée, je n'en peux plus. Je souffre tellement.

Je pose ma tête sur ta poitrine, au niveau de ton coeur. Je l'entend lui aussi comme ta respiration. Je ressens les faibles battements. Je ferme les yeux, il me berce. Si je l'entend tout va bien alors, l'entendre me rassure, il me réchauffe l'espace d'un moment le coeur, enfin ce qu'il en reste pour l'instant. Je sais que bientôt, les poussières de mon coeur seront balayés par le vent de la douleur.

Je pense. Je rêve de notre avenir. Un magnifique rêve maintenant lointain, très loin de nos coeur mais toujours présent... Je rêve... Je rêve...

Ma tête est lourde. Mes paupières aussi. Je me sens fatiguée, à bout de force. Mes yeux sont gonflés, surêment d'avoir trop pleuré...

Ou suis je? Ah oui, encore à l'hôpital...

Je n'entend plus...

Je panique...

Non...

Je ne sens plus...

Je me lève en sursaut, non, mon amour, mon coeur, ma vie, mon ange... tout mais pas ça! Pas maintenant!

Je hurle, je pleure je sais rien ne me la ramènera, plus rien... Je suis maintenant seule au monde.

Je suis déchirée, anéantie. Dans cette chambre blanche, il fait froid. Tout me paraît sombre, je ne vois plus. Je ne sens que la douleur.

Je reste la, je la tiens dans mes bras, je ne veux pas la laisser partir. Les larmes coulent, elles ne veulent pas s'arrêter.

Pour la dernière fois, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont froides mais dans ce qui reste de mon coeur, je les imagine chaudes, brûlantes pour moi.

Je suis maintenant seule au monde, je t'aime, my love.

* * *

><p><em>My love,<em>  
><em>Leave yourself behind<em>  
><em>Beat inside me<em>  
><em>Leave you blind<em>

_My love,_  
><em>You have found peace<em>  
><em>You were searching<em>  
><em>For release<em>

_You gave it all_  
><em>Into the call<em>  
><em>You took a chance and,<em>  
><em>You took the fall for us<em>

_You came thoughtfully_  
><em>Loved me faithfully<em>  
><em>You taught me honor<em>  
><em>You did it for me<em>

_Tonight,_  
><em>You will sleep for good<em>  
><em>You will wait,<em>  
><em>For me, my love<em>

_Now I am strong_  
><em>You gave me all<em>  
><em>You gave all you had<em>  
><em>And now I am home<em>

_My love,_  
><em>Leave yourself behind<em>  
><em>Beat inside me<em>  
><em>Leave you blind<em>

_My love,_  
><em>Look what you can do<em>  
><em>I am mending<em>  
><em>I'll be with you<em>

_You took my hand_  
><em>Added a plan<em>  
><em>You gave me your heart<em>  
><em>I asked you to dance with me<em>

_You loved honestly_  
><em>Did what you could, release<em>

_I know,_  
><em>You're pleased to go<em>  
><em>I won't,<em>  
><em>Relieve this love<em>

_Now I am strong_  
><em>You gave me all<em>  
><em>You gave all you had,<em>  
><em>And now I am home<em>

_My love,_  
><em>Leave yourself behind<em>  
><em>Beat inside me<em>  
><em>I'll be with you<em>


End file.
